


[Podfic] Tuesday

by Hebecious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Time to wake up,” the voice tells him and it might be a sign of how hard he was hit, but Stiles grunts out a No and attempts to swat them away. The laughter is cold and mocking and it wakes Stiles up in a way that the words hadn’t. Because no one he knows makes a sound like that. Not ever. “Wha-?” Stiles mutters, only now realizing that his mouth isn’t cooperating and his head hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petals42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petals42).
  * Inspired by [Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162542) by Petals42. 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/35346728914/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious  
Length: 00:17:41  
Download Link: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5dnqisd6dmd70os/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Tuesday.mp3)  
                         [Audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tuesday)


End file.
